Lo siento
by Jumn
Summary: Garp no siempre dependió de Dadan y su banda de bandidos. Quería ser un buen abuelo adoptivo para Ace, Pero a causa de un Marine todo se vino abajo. (ADVERTENCIA: Pederastia)


Ace ya había cumplido 8 años y Garp quiso llevarlo a una base de la marina para que el chico empezara a familiarizarse. Al chico le gustaba visitar la base, y ver como todos se ponían en fila y nerviosos frente al abuelo. Aunque había algunas excepciones; Kalaham era una de ellas.

Kalaham era un hombre tranquilo, de semblante relajado y carácter despreocupado pero firme. Tenía el respeto de sus compañeros y no mudaba de expresión al presentar sus respetos al vicealmirante. Sin embargo, cuando iba acompañado de su nieto Ace, sonreía como si recibiera un regalo. Tenía tacto con los niños, eso debía reconocerlo Grap, pues siempre era amable con Ace, y este, que era un chico orgulloso de su fuerza y con una lengua bien afilada, no le ponía mala cara y le devolvía la sonrisa amable. Cuando Grap estaba cerca Ace era más comedido para no provocar la ira del abuelo, pero estando con Kalaham no fingía los modales. Por eso Garp confiaba en él y nunca se le dispararon las alarmas cuando el Marine invitaba a Ace a dar un paseo la base y comer chuches.

—¿Quieres da runa vuelta conmigo, Ace? —le ponía su mejor sonrisa—. Puedes acompañarme mientras degusto todos los caramelos que tengo en el bolsillo.

—¿No vas a darme ninguno? —protestó Ace con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Está bien, pero no comas más rápido que yo. —le advirtió ensanchando su habitual sonrisa.

Ace se pegó a su izquierda.

—Viejo, quiero irme con Kalaham, es más amable que tu. —pidió con voz cortante.

—oh ¿si? —Ace asintió con una expresión seria, cosa que enfadó a Garp—. Está bien, pero ya verás cuando vuelvas. —amonestó, y Ace le devolvió una sonrisa a la cara gruñona y enfadada de Grap— Kalaham. Deja de mimar a este mocoso de una vez o no habría quien lo trate. —le advirtió con un tono acusador mezclado con reproche y envidia. Kalaham compraba su amor con caramelos y el mocoso de Ace no hacía más que volverse más rebelde y no apreciaba el amor con el que cargaba sus golpes./p

—No se preocupe vicealmirante Garp. Me aseguraré de que se lave los dientes. —le aseguró el Marine con su calmada voz. Kalaham tenía ese tono suave y calmado que serenaba a sus oyentes. La frente de Garp se suavizó un poco y resopló con disgusto.

—Sí. Pero no te olvides de la rutina. —cambiando de receptor, Garp miró con severidad a Ace y este tragó saliva—. As caso de lo que te diga Kalaham y ni se te ocurra despegarte más de dos metros de él ¿entendido?

—Si, viejo. —Garp le tiró de los mofletes y le levantó una sonrisa estirada en los labios. Le soltó las mejillas que habían adquirido un color rojizo y estiró las rodillas.

—Tengo asuntos que atender en mi despacho. —anunció—. Ya apareceré en la última sesión de ejercicios.

Otra cosa que hacía Garp, y Ace no veía adecuado, es que él se quedaba mirando como todos los rasos dejaban sus charcos de sudor en el entrenamiento y el se quedaba comiendo galletas o patatas enfrente de todos esos soldados cansados y hambrientos. Kalaham también tenía que entrenar y Ace tendría que verlo porque no podía estar más de dos metros lejos de él. Pero aún faltaba como una hora para que empezaran y la pasarían explorando la base, charlando y comiendo caramelos.  
Una vez se despidieron de Garp, Kalaham le tendió la mano a Ace.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el niño, inquieto.

—¿No me vas a dar la mano? —le hizo un ademán con los dedos extendidos para que le diera su manita.  
Ace dudó un momento, pero finalmente se la dio. No le había dado la mano a nadie a excepción de Garp o Dadan cuando era más pequeño. La mano de Kalaham estaba caliente y por algún motivo, sudada. No se sintió muy cómodo, pero prefirió no decir nada y tampoco soltarse.  
Caminaron por los pasillos. La mayoría de marines estaban en sus cuartos, preparándose o descansando.

Kalaham sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con caramelos de todos los sabores, mezclados con tipos de caramelos duros y blandos y se la ofreció al chico. Ace sonrió y metió la mano en la bolsa y cogió uno blando de limón que era de sus favoritos. El caramelo estaba envuelto y solo tenía una manos desocupada. Miro a Kalaham con duda. La mano del hombre era grande, cliente y estaba humedecida por el sudor. Quería soltarse, pero Kalaham seguía esgrimiendo esa sonrisa afable y despreocupada, y no notó incomodidad en la expresión del chico cuando le lo quedó mirando.

—Quiero abrir el envoltorio. —anunció Ace para ver si así conseguía que lo soltara por las buenas.

—¿No puedes abrir un envoltorio con una sola manos?

Ace se quedó callado. La mirada de Kalaham emitía un brillo desafiante.

—Yo te mostraré cómo… —recogiendo la bolsa con los dedos de una mano, consiguió morder el lazo del envoltorio con la boca. Se guardó la bolsa y con la mano libre estiró el envoltorio para hacerlo girar. El caramelo blando (también de limón) calló entre su meñique y anular. Con el índice y el pulgar se libró del plástico que envolvía el caramelo y se comió el dulce, blando y ácido. Ace se olvidó por un momento lo desagradable que le resultaba tener los dedos entre las mano de Klaham y le imitó. Fue como un reto.  
Klaham le tendió la bolsa. Ace cogía un caramelo a la vez que el Marine cogía los envoltorios vacíos que el niño le daba dando. El chico volvió a divertirse con Kalaham, él le contaba chistes sin mucha chicha que al infante le hacía gracia, pasaron por las habitaciones de los marine. Ace creía que pasarían de largo de todas las puertas cerradas, pero inesperadamente, Kalaham se paró en seco enfrente de una y giró el picaporte.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó, inquieto.

—No te preocupes, esta es mi habitación también. Mis compañeros están en las cocinas preparando ese delicioso curry. —dijo mientras habría y llevaba a Ace dentro de la la habitación. Al niño se le hizo la boca agua cuando dijo "curry" pues le gustaba mucho el curry que hacían en la Marina, y siempre le pedía a Grap que lo llevara cuando hicieran curry.

Kalaham hizo entrar al chico. Cuando entraron los dos, el hombre soltó la mano de Ace y volteó para cerrar la puerta despacio para hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Es porque quiero darte un regalo. Pero si Grap nos ve o algún compañero, me retaran mucho. —admitió.  
Ace no entendía, pero aguardó en silencio.

Klaham se acercó a su cama que estaba al extremo izquierdo de la ventana alta y pequeña que daba al patio. Sacó algo de debajo del colchó y con un ademán invitó al chico que se acercara. Ace corrió curioso. Kalaham estaba sentado y escondía algo detrás de la espalda. Ace se dispuso a rodear la cama para descubrir que era. Pero este le avisó:

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que sentarte.

Ace obedeció a regañadientes. No le gustaba recibir órdenes. Kalaham no solía demandar ni pedir, pero hoy Ace sentía que se estaba pasando un poco. Aun así, no podía enfadarse con él ni su rostro afable.

Se sentó en la cama, muy pegado al hombre, casi rozaba su rodilla con su muslo. Kalaham sonrió complaciente, y sin dejar de hacerlo asió al chico por las axilas para sentarlo en su regazo. Ace sintió un poco de vértigo. No podía explicarlo; estaba acostumbrado a subirse sobre las copas de los árboles y no temía para nada las alturas, pero en esta ocasión no le gustaba tener los pies lejos del suelo, ni estar sentado en el regazo de nadie, cosa que tampoco entendía, ya que muchas veces, cuando era más pequeño, se sentaba en el regazo de Grap para compartir la cena y jamás tuvo esta sensación en el estómago de malestar. Entonces Kalaham sacó el regalo: una tableta de chocolate. A Ace se le iluminaron los ojos. Uno no siempre conseguía chocolate, menos en el monte o en el vertedero de chatarra.

—¿Lo has comido alguna vez?

Ace asintió. Segregaba tanta saliva que era difícil contener las babas.

—El viejo me dio una vez…

—¿Y te gusta el chocolate?

El niño movió la cabeza con entusiasmo.  
Kalaham ensanchó su sonrisa y le tendió la tableta de chocolate al niño. Ace sonrió con gratitud, le chispeaban los ojos de la emoción. Rompió el envoltorio de un tirón y partió la tableta con los dientes llevándose dos onzas y media a la boca. El dulzor del chocolate con leche inundó su boca y le despejó todas las preocupaciones del momento. Kalaham acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro del chico. Ace se sorprendió, pero no le resultó tan desagradable como cogerle de la mano. Y lo dejó pasar. Mientras comía chocolate, Ace no percibió ningún tipo de problema o incomodidad, las piernas de Kalaham estaban muy calientes pero no le dio importancia, Kalaham no parecía tener fiebre y pensó que al ser un adulto, más grande, generaba más calor.

Ace terminó de devorar la tableta y se relamió los labios. Tenía los dedos manchados, se dispuso a lamerlos hasta que Kalaham, de improvisto, le agarró la muñeca y levantó su mano a la altura de su boca y empezó a lamer la yema de los dedos del niño. Ace pegó un respingo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La legua del Marine estaba muy caliente y húmeda. No le gustó nada el tacto húmedo y blando de la lengua de Kalaham recorriendo sus dedos. Ace intentó apartar la mano pero Kalaham lo tenía bien agarrado. Entonces explotó:

—¡Suéltame!

—Uy, lo siento, es que no me diste nada y me quedé con las ganas. —explicó con voz apacible. Kalaham supo mantener la calma frente al enfado del niño, y su tranquilidad contagió a Ace haciendo que su frente y entrecejo quedaron lisos.

Aún le sujetaba la muñeca y eso a Ace le hacía sentir incómodo y arrinconado. Ya no estaba irascible y pudo dialogar con más serenidad:

—Suéltame la mano. —pero seguía estando enfadado.

Kalaham obedeció sin dejar de sonreír. Se frotó la muñeca. No es que le hubiera hecho daño, pero dolió cuando intentó zafarse y no pudo. Era lo que más coraje le daba; el no haberlo soltado cuando tiró para apartarse.

—¿Te hice daño? Lo siento. —se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Ace lo miró, y aunque todavía sonreía se veía afectado. No pudo seguir enfadado.

—No, para nada. Pero si querías chocolate, habérmelo dicho, pero me diste la tableta a mi, y lo que se da no se quita. —argumentó Ace con un deje de reprimenda.  
Kalaham asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó.

Ace se percató de que continuaba sentado en las piernas de Kalaham y volvió a entrarle vértigo. Apenas tuvo la idea de bajarse cuando los grandes dedos del hombre se posaron en su rodilla. El rostro de Kalaham se coloreó de un tono rojo intenso. Realmente no esperaba llegar tan lejos nunca, pero Ace era bastante provocador y no pudo resistirse más a sus encantos. Su rodilla estaba desnuda y sus pantalones eran holgados y cortos. Acarició su pierna con un movimiento suave e introdujo los dedos debajo del corte del pantalón amarillo mostaza que llevaba hoy puesto. Ace dio un respingo y una exclamación ahogada. Empezó a sentirse mareado y notó como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, su corazón tronaba en sus oídos de lo desbocado que iba. En un acto reflejo, Ace intentó apartar la mano del hombre, pero igual que antes, no pudo, el hombre se resistía y sus dedos seguían subiendo. Ace presionó, y por un momento creyó detenerlo cuando sus dedos dejaron de moverse por un segundo, pero fue cuando bajó la guardia que, Kalaham aprovechó para otra acometida; alcanzando los genitales del niño en su último recorrido.  
Ace se estremeció. Se sonrojó hasta el cuello de la camisa y un escalofrío lo dejó inmóvil. Kalaham desabrochó el pantalón del niño e introdujo los dedos debajo de la tela. Podía sentir los genitales del niño encima de su ropa interior. Estaban más calientes de lo que Kalaham se había imaginado. No sabía si ir más allá y hacer contacto con su piel, tampoco quería ir demasiado deprisa por si Ace se asustaba demasiado, pero el que estuviera sentado en sus rodillas y tocar sus genitales por encima de la ropa interior le hacía estremecerse de placer y una erección iba en aumento, solo esperaba que el chico no notara el bulto.  
—¡Ah! —intentó gritar algo pero solo consiguió emitir un pequeño quejido seguido de una negativa—: no…

Klaham paró de mover la mano y el niño empezó a temblar. Ace tenía ganas de gritar y empezar a golpear cosas, pero sentía los músculos laxos y le fallaban las piernas. Su voz también parecía haberse escondido por el miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ace? ¿es que nunca te as tocado ahí abajo?

—No… —mintió. Si que se había tocado antes; en una aburrida tarde lluviosa, en el cuarto donde dormía, empezó a tocarse por encima, sintió mariposas en el estómago y le recorrió un cosquilleo gustoso por sus genitales. Aunque la experiencia fue buena, no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie.

—No mientas, Ace. —advirtió Kalaham.

Ace tragó saliva. Creyó que le había le había pillado la mentira, se sintió instintivamente culpable.

—Bueno, si… —confesó.  
—¿Y no te gustó?

Ace no podía pensar con serenidad. Las manos de Kalaham rodeaban su cintura. No quería hablar, solo alejarse corriendo.

—Quiero irme. —dijo al fin.  
Kalaham asintió como si le pesara el cuello. Ya no sonreía. Ace pensó que lo dejaría marchar, que saldrían por la puerta, Kalaham se disculparía y volvería a ser el mismo hombre bueno y comprensivo que le gustaba compartir caramelos, y aquello se quedaría como un mal recuerdo de un traspiés.

—Bueno, Ace. Comprendo que te sientas incómodo. Los niños no suelen confesar esas cosas, porque los adultos te regañan cuando ven que te tocas ahí. —Ace tragó saliva con dificultad. Sintió el peso de la vergüenza y se ruborizó aún más—. Pero no es malo, ni mucho menos. Si tu abuelo descubre que te tocaste, seguro que te reprende más que de costumbre, es un asunto serio.

—No le digas al viejo que me toqué. Lo hice una vez, no lo he vuelto hacer, y nunca lo haré. —juró intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

—Ace, no te preocupes, no se lo diré al vicealmirante —sonrió, trasmitiendo su calma al chico—. Algunos adultos no tienen una mentalidad muy abierta. Garp quiere lo mejor para ti, por eso espera que te conviertas en un Marine. Yo creo que es mejor dejar que elijas tu propio camino.  
Esas palabras sosegaron a Ace.

—Darse un poquito de placer propio es bueno, ¿acaso no te gustó? Todos se han tocado alguna vez, aunque no hablen de ello o no quieran admitirlo, pero no tiene nada de malo, yo también lo hago de vez en cuando ¿sabes, Ace?  
Ace inspiró profundo por la nariz y se enjugó los ojos con la muñeca. Aún se sentía intranquilo, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes.

—¿Entonces no se lo vas a decir?

—No. —confirmó—. Pero yo quiero ayudarte un poco, Ace. Descubrirse solo puede ser divertido, pero si tienes otra persona experimentada que te de consejos, será más gratificante para ambos y obtendrás mucho más placer. —calló en espera de una respuesta por parte del chico.  
Ace se sorbió los mocos, al final no lloró pero estuvo apunto. Kalaham no tenía mala intención, o eso veía Ace. Aunque dijera todo eso, no quería que lo tocara ni le dijera cómo debía hacerlo. Es cierto que fue grata la pequeña experiencia que tuvo, pero tampoco quería ir más allá, aunque le dijera que esto sería más divertido y placentero, seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

—No, creo que la usaré para hacer pis. Sea bueno o malo, ya no me apetece.  
Kalaham mudó su sonrisa a una expresión más dura y menos complaciente.

—Ace, no digas eso. Tal vez empecé con mal pie, pero…

—Fue de repente. —casi se le escapa un grito.

—A sido esporádico, lo admito. Pero ya que hemos empezado, mejor acabar. —sugirió.

—¿Empezamos? —repitió como si no comprendiera.

—Tienes que terminar lo que empiezas, no puedes dejar las cosas a medias ¿huirías durante la batalla?  
Ace negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Él jamás haría tal cosa. No parecía que pudiera librarse de esa situación, pero como decía Kalaham: no puedes dejar lo que empiezas.

—Yo acabo lo que empiezo, soy un hombre, y tampoco huyo. —dijo con convicción. Esto no le estaba agradando, pero hizo de tripas corazón. Además; Kalaham dijo que sería divertido, y él jamás le había mentido.

—Muy bien, Ace, sé que eres aún un niño…

—No soy tan niño. —cortó. No le gustaba que lo tildaran de infantil o lo subestimaran solo por no tener ni los diez.

—Está bien, eres bastante espabilado y maduro para tu edad. —elogió.

Ya no estaba tan conmocionado, pero el aire se sentía pesado y cortante y cada vez que hablaba se sentía más asfixiado y decidió reservar fuerzas.  
Kalaham comprendió que el niño todavía era algo tímido, y decidió actuar: Sus manos bajaron al fondo del pantalón y empezó a rascar con el índice. Ace se estremeció, contuvo un quejido y cerró los puños con fuerza. Todavía no encontraba el placer. Pero si Kalaham.

—Ace, tu también puedes tocarme a mi, esto es cosa de dos, lo bonito es que los dos nos intercambiemos caricias.

El niño se sonrojo tanto como antes y sus oscuras pecas resaltaban tanto como el interior de una sandía. Cada vez Kalaham apretaba un poco más, como queriendo agarra atravez de la tela. Ace intentó devolverle una caricia, pero estaba a espaldas del hombre y no podía tocarle en el mismo sitio que él, aunque tampoco quería tocar el pene de un adulto, así que optó por frotar su pierna con la palma de la mano abierta. Ese gesto volvió loco a Kalaham y tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse, aunque ya poco podía hacer. Las visiones de su pene penetrando el culito del niño nublaban su mente, pero debía contener su lujuria, pero cuanto más continuaba con eso, más cerca vio de hacer sus sueños realidad. Pero si lo hacía hoy y en ese momento, todo acabaría, y no podía permitírselo.

Cargado de lujuria, apunto de explotar, introdujo la mano debajo de la ropa interior del niño y tocó su suave y pequeño pene. Esta vez Kalaham tuvo que contener un gemido de placer, pero Ace no se pudo controlar y gritó:

—¡AH! —Grito, pero no de placer, sino una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto.

En ese momento, Kalaham vio caerse el mundo a sus pies. Su límite estaba por encima de la ropa interior, no quería pasar de esa zona y entregarse a sus sucios deseos, pero el grito de Ace lo volvió a la realidad, una realidad donde lo tragaban las arenas movedizas.

—¿Qué pasa, Ace? Eso fue innecesario ¿cierto? No volverá a pasar. —intentó coger la cuerda.

—Definitivamente no quiero que me toques el pito, no me gusta, tus manos están sudorosas. —confesó Ace sin pelos en la lengua, parecía muy disgustado, pero ni vacilaba ni tenía miedo.

—uh, lo siento, Ace, me las secaré…

—Y no me toques el pito. —advirtió con profundo enfado.

Klaham apartó las manos de las caderas del infante. Ace se sintió liberado, aunque algo disgustado. No es que pretendiera huir, pero estaba seguro que él no había pedido hacer esas cosas y no tenía porque comprometerse. Y no quería que sus manos sudorosas le tocaran.

Kalaham había sido victima de su propia lujuria. No pensaba más que sentarlo en su regazo y acariciarle la cabeza, y si el niño no se quejaba, tocarle la rodilla desnuda y acariciar un poco, pero se dejó llevar y acabó en arenas movedizas. La cuerda estaba ahí, podía alcanzarla. Si estiraba la mano, la cogería y…. Agarró de las caderas a Ace. El niño se revolvió, pero no pudo zafarse. Klaham se tumbó en su cama y sostuvo en vilo al chico hasta extender las piernas sobre el colchón, sentó al niño a horcajadas encima de su erección. Los pantalones le amordazaban el pene, le dolía, sabía que su vida y su puesto pendían de una cuerda, estaba apunto de agarrarla y salir del fango, pero no pudo, la calentura le palpitaba dentro de los pantalones y no podía pensar con claridad. Ace volvió a asustarse. Tenía un bulto enorme y caliente entre las piernas. Se revolvió pero Kalaham lo tenía bien sujeto, y mientras agitaba sus caderas y presionaba el bulto que tenía el hombre, Ace encontró en esa fricción caliente cierto placer. Ya no se revolvía ni hacía fuerza para zafarse de las manos del hombre. Se movía, pero para acelerar la fricción, empujaba y movía las caderas con un movimiento rítmico y acelerado. No sabía que tenía exactamente Kalaham entre las piernas que sobresaliera tanto, pero poder restregarse con eso le satisfacía. Supuso que eso era lo que buscaba Kalaham: el placer entre los dos y decidió entregarse a ese momento.

—ah… hum...— frunció los labios.

Kalaham se sintió en una nube. No podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando; su cara roja de placer, sus labios fruncidos, hasta sus gemidos eran suaves y placenteros. Poniéndose más cachondo y en su mente sonó el himno del triunfo.

—¿Te gusta, Ace? Aflojó el agarre en torno a las caderas del niño, y este no hizo ademan de apartarse.

—Ahora se siente bien… —confeso sin decoro. continuó frotándose con más energía.

La vez que se había tocado; sus manos acarició su pene indirectamente por encima de la ropa, no le disgustó la sensación, y pensó en frotarse con lago un poco más duro y fuerte; con leño envuelto en una manta para hacerla más mullida y que no raspara la corteza. Se frotó y sintió ese cosquilleo que aumentaba con la rapidez del movimiento.  
Kalaham tenía algo duro, mullido y caliente muy maleable para montarse y restregarse. Movía las caderas rítmicamente al tiempo que empujaba hacia dentro. Tal vez estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto, al igual que el pecho de Kalaham, que acarició por encima de la ropa. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Ace sintió como le subía la temperatura al igual que el cosquilleo en la entrepierna y cerró los puños con fuerza arrugando el uniforme de Kalaham. Pegó su mejilla contra el estómago caliente del Marine, olía a sudor y no era del todo agradable, pero si lo que sucedía abajo. Se estremeció y ese cosquilleo se apagó como una vela. Aún quedan un rastro de humo; el calor, el ardor en la entrepierna y se encontraba algo cansado. Ya no agitaba sus caderas con frenesí, había acabado. Pero Kalaham estaba al límite.

El Marine aún la tenía dura y aprisionada dentro de los pantalones, le daba la impresión de que el botón saltaría en cualquier momento. Ace ya había tenido su momento de disfrute, el niño parecía complacido, había tenido un pequeño orgasmo y su respiración estaba algo alterada por el esfuerzo.

Ace se disponía a levantarse, por él, ya estaba acabado, pero Kalaham sólo se había "contenido" hasta ese momento. Volvió a tomar a Ace de las caderas y lo contuvo. Ace volvió a asustarse y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó histérico.

—Yo te he dado placer a ti, ahora me tienes que dar placer a mi. —su voz sonaba opacada, como si le costara respirar.

—¿eh? —se quejó—. Ya nos hemos tocado suficiente, ya no quiero más. —escupió con desprecio. No le gustaba que lo retuvieran.

—Ace, qué egoísta, tu eres el único que ha disfrutado aquí.

—No, apestabas a sudor y me he aguantado, tus manos están sudorosas y tu cuerpo quema. —enumeró. Ace estaba alzando mucho la voz y Kalaham empezó a preocuparse, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. No lo arriesgó todo para no cumplir su fantasía hoy.  
Agarró el niño y lo empujó hacia atrás. Lo presionó contra el colchón poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Ace se quejó y empezó a dar patadas al aire. Con la otra mano, Kalaham se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones al chico de un tirón. Pero entre tanto pataleo, no le dejó mucho margen de maniobra y solo pudo bajarle los pantalones por debajo de la rodilla. Kalaham se frustró y se desabrochó el pantalón y se sacó el miembro, cuando Ace lo vio, gritó horrorizado:

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un pene, es como el tuyo, pero el mio es más grande porque soy un adulto.

—¿Por qué apunta hacia arriba? —dejó de revolverse, absorto.

—Es natural. Tu aún no puedes porque eres un niño, pero cuando pasen algunos años, también se verá así y en ocasiones apuntará hacia arriba. —explicó con el tono más amable y compasivo que fue capaz en esa situación.

Ace arrugó el entrecejo y embistió de nuevo con más fuerza.

—¡mentiroso! —negó vehemente./p

—¿cómo puedes decirlo cuando te lo estoy mostrando? —sin esperar más, se puso a horcajadas encima del niño, le colocó un brazo en el pecho y presionó con fuerza, Ace apenas podía tomar aliento. Aprovechó para cerrar los dedos en torno al cuello del infante con la otra mano. No le apretó demasiado, pero Ace, instintivamente, se llevó las manos al cuello, empleando su fuerza en zafarse de su agarre./p  
Escupió en la palma de la mano y se frotó el miembro para que estuviera más húmedo. Ace volvió a exclamar.

—Ahora me tienes que dejar a mi disfrutar, un adulto no se contenta con solo frotarse. —la cara de Kalaham tenía un color rojo intenso.

Ansioso, terminó de arrancarle los pantalones y los lanzó por encima de la cama. Kalaham puso los dedos en su pequeño miembro y Ace se estremeció. Y entonces, el índice y anular gruesos de esas toscas manos endurecidas por el entrenamiento, apuntaron hacia abajo e intentó introducirlos en la pequeña entrada del niño.

Ace gritó tan fuerte que casi aturde a Kalaham.

"Mierda, estoy perdido", pesó.

Rojo, pero de ira, mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Kalaham haciéndole sangrar. Exclamando de dolor, apartó la mano, sacudió los dedos y se lamió la herida. Ace aprovechó y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Kalaham se dobló por la mitad de dolor. Se quedó sin aliento y antes de que pudiera coger aire Ace proyectó un puñetazo en medio de la cara y sintió como le crujía la nariz y se compungía de dolor. Quería seguir dándole golpes, pero priorizó tomar su ropa y ponérsela antes de salir a tropel de la habitación.

—¡ABUELO! —gritó a viva voz.

Los Marines que se encontraban en el pasillo o en el patio miraron distraídos en dirección a la voz. No tardaron en reconocerla.

—Ace ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó uno que iba en dirección opuesta.

—¡ABUELO! —pasó de largo. No quería hablar con nadie excepto su abuelo.

Los Marines corrieron la voz de que Ace estaba corriendo como loco por todo el reciento llamando al vicealmirante. Garp se levantó frustrado. Estaba tan tranquilo comiendo galletas y bebiendo té mientras le listaban la orden de tareas, y ahora tenía que disciplinar a Ace. Nada más cruzar la esquina, oyó el gritó del chico:

—¡ABUELO!

Garp tuvo un presentimiento: Ace no le llamaba abuelo desde hacía tiempo. Ace se abalanzó hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alterado por la conmoción del niño, lo cogió en brazos y le pidió que le dijera porqué estaba así con una voz tan llena de ternura y compasión que si Ace no lo estuviera viendo mover los labios, no creería que es él. El niño le explicó atropelladamente lo que había sucedido simplificando un poco. Le daba vergüenza admitir ciertos partes del encuentro y decidió centrarse en lo que hizo Kalaham con él y omitió la parte en la estuvo encima del adulto restregándose pensando que eso era lo que quería Kalaham. Garp le costó un poco entender todo lo que dijo Ace entre lágrimas y mocos, pero entendió la cuestión.

Ace no quería separarse de Garp y estar cerca de otros Marines. Pero Garp tenía que atender un asunto urgentemente antes de que se enfriara su temperamento. No quería malgastar un ápice de ira. Pero Ace no quería estar solo y Garp lo comprendía. Así que le pidió a las cocineras que se lo llevaran a la cocina y que le sirvieran todo lo que pidiera. Ace no rechazó la oferta. Un plato de curry caliente le ayudaría a calmarse y recuperar fuerzas y le traería algo de felicidad. Cuando Garp se aseguró de que Ace solo estaba en la cocina custodiado por las cocineras y algunas Marine mujeres, corrió a las habitaciones en busca de Kalaham. Lo encontró desmayado en una de las habitaciones con los pantalones bajados, cuando despertó con un dolor en la nariz y en la entrepierna terribles, se topó con la vena hinchada de Garp. Iba a decir algo pero el crujido de los puños del vicealmirante le cortaron el aliento, y acto seguido le golpeó hasta después de haber pasado la hora de comer. Kalaham fue destituido y denunciado por intento de violación ya abusos a un menor. Tuvo que pasar un mes en el hospital antes de ir a la cárcel.

Después de eso, Ace dejó de sentirse cómodo en la base de la Marina, incluso en otras. Se ponía nervioso y su actitud era retraída con toda persona que llevase el uniforme de la Marine. Garp lo lamentaba, pero esperaba que pronto lo superase. El único consuelo era que a excepción de las bases y su rechazo por los agentes de la Marine (a excepción de Garp) era el mismo de siempre en cualquier otro lugar. Dadan le había afirmado (dando su palabra) que Ace actuaba igual que siempre y que no había notado nada raro en él pasado unos días del incidente con ese tipo. Los primeros días estaba más callado y en alerta, cualquier sonido lo exaltaba y no volvía a estar tranquilo hasta averiguar que era lo que lo había provocado, también se ruborizaba cuando hablaba con Dadan o cualquier de los bandidos de su banda, y no soportaba mantener la mirada más de dos segundos. Pero después de una semana su psicosis desapareció casi por completo, y volvía a ser el niño demonio que era. Todos se habías puesto de acuerdo en no hablar del tema del abuso delante de Ace, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, aunque Dadan lo tuvo que saber (Garp se lo comentó para que pudiera controlar su cambio en la actitud), y la mayor parte de su familia también. Garp fue el que pidió mantener el asunto enterrado, y por supuesto; Para Ace, el único enterado del abuso era su abuelo y el pederasta que lo acosó que había ido a la cárcel para alivio de Ace. Aunque a Garp le pareció poco su sentencia. Lo golpeó, si, pero sus subordinados tuvieron que detenerlo porque si no lo habría matado a golpes. Todo lo malo que le pasara o el daño que le infligió le sabía a poco.

Pasaron las semanas y Ace volvió a ser el niño revoltoso y temperamental que era. Garp lo llevaba a las bases de la Marine de vez en cuando y ni rastro de presentar un comportamiento anormal. Aunque a Ace se le había metido en la cabeza convertirse en pirata, cosa que socavaba la paciencia de Garp y lo hacía maldecirse en lo más profundo de su ser: "lo siento, Ace… debería haber cuidado mejor de ti." 


End file.
